deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Pac-Man
|-|Tonygameman= Mario vs Pac-Man is a What-If Episode of Death Battle written by Tonygameman, it features Mario from the eponymous franchise and Pac-Man who also comes from the eponymous franchise. Description Nintendo VS Namco! These legendary icons has been around since 1980's in arcades, but this time their fight will prove who is the better retro gaming hero of all time! Does Mario stomp on our yellow chomper's head or will Pac-Man chomp our plumber into his eyes? Interlude Wiz: 1980's. Video games has became popular first in arcades before getting into home consoles. Boomstick: Wasting quarters on these machines was my childhood. Can I get your time-traveling watch to make back to it quick? Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but first, we have to first ge this battle done and by the way, these two are the most popular video game icons ever seen in the world. Boomstick: Like Mario, the super mustached plumber of Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: And Pac-Man, the yellow dot-munching hero of Pac-Land. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their equipment, abilities and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Mario Cues: (Overworld - Super Mario Bros.) Pac-Man Cues: (PAC-MAN - Super Smash Bros. 4) Pre-Death Battle Who will you be rooting for? Mario Pac-Man Who do you think will win? Mario Pac-Man Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: And now, it's time for a legendary 1980's game icon DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Results Comparison Mario Pac-Man Trivia * The connection between Mario and Pac-Man is that both are the most iconic characters of the gaming world since their appearance on arcades in 1980's. Both has few occupations and they have their own kart games too (Mario Kart & Pac-Man World Rally). Pac-Man even appeared together with Mario in the Mario Kart Arcade GP titles and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Also, Mario appeared as an announcer in Pac-Man Vs. |-| MadMaxPyro= Description The top 2 most iconic characters in video game history battle it out! Mario of the Super Mario Bros franchise VS Pac-Man of the franchise of the same name. Nintendo VS Namco! Interlude Death Battle Theme Max: Think for a second, who are the two most iconic characters in video game history? MadMaxPyro: Mario and Sonic? '' Max: WRONG! It's Mario and Pac-Man! Mario and Sonic may be huge rivals of the Nintendo VS Sega console wars but Mario and Pac-Man are the true two main mascots of gaming. ''MadMaxPyro: Oh yeah true. Both originating in the 1980s Mario and Pac-Man are the two most recognized video game characters, hell they are two of the most recognized characters in the world! Pretty much EVERYONE knows who Mario and Pac-Man are, whether they are a gamer or not. Max: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. MadMaxPyro: And Pac-Man, the ghost eating cheese ball. '' Max: My childhood icon, Mario VS my main since Smash 4 and now in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Pac-Man. How conflicting. Anyway, I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro, who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Mario Super Mario World Medley- Super Smash Bros Ultimate '''BACKGROUND * Height: 5'1" | 155 cm * Weight: ~200 lb | 90.7 kg * Species: Homo-nintendonus * Age: 24 * Versatile multi-talented fighter * Appears in 362 games * Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player. baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper. Max: Mario the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, one of the seven star children, and mascot of gaming, tied with his opponent today. Mario originated as "Jumpman" in the game Donkey Kong in arcades in 1981 rescuing his former girlfriend Pauline from the giant ape. Aw, why did he let her go? Look how hot she is. '''''MadMaxPyro: Well that's because ever since the first Super Mario Bros in 1985, Mario began his iconic series that focuses on Mario battling through enemies such as Goombas, koopas, and much more in the various worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom with his jumping ability and power-ups to rescue his new love interest Princess Peach from the dreaded fire-breathing spiked shell turtle monster Bowser. Or King Koopa as he is known in Japan. He happens to also be one of the star children. Max: Yeah but I always wondered through the years how Mario NEVER gets tired of rescuing that bitch over and over with nothing in return but a kiss on the cheek or a cake. But eh, at least he's got the skills and power to get the job done. Mario is extremely athletic able to jump high in the air about 10 feet making it easy to perform his unconventional main method of attack which is jumping on the heads of his foes. Ouch, he's had to have cracked many skulls over the years. I'd rather get punched in the face than head stomped. MadMaxPyro: True and while Mario has shown in games like Super Mario 64 that he's more than capable of defeating foes with punches which i'snt surprising considering his absurd physical strength able to shatter solid bricks to bits with his fists in one hit, but most of the time Mario's main method of attack is jumping on his foe's heads. Max: Along with his huge arsenal of power-ups! Mario has tons of power-ups that he uses in his adventures, and I mean tons so buckle up. '' 'MadMaxPyro: The iconic Mushroom power-up that is also pretty much a symbol that represents his series turns Mario from a small midget to a taller regular sized form. However, this is rather inconsistent since Mario usually only seems to need this power-up in 2D Mario games to be normal sized while in 3D Mario games like Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Odyssey, and hell even in Smash Mario stays regular size and doesn't need a mushroom. So it could be said that the mushroom is simply just a game mechanic for 2D games generally.' ''Max: Well then let's get on with the real power-ups! Let's start with the projectile shooting power-ups; beginning with my favorite and the most well known, the fire flower! With it, Mario becomes Fire Mario giving him the ability to shoot fireballs out of his hands burning enemies to a crisp! Also, he looks super cool in this transformation, with the white hat and clothes with red overalls and red M I must say. *Note: Though it should be noted that while Mario originally needed the fire flower to shoot fire but has since learned how to use pyrokinesis without the use of a fire flower, being able to shoot fire out of his hands in base form. This originates in Mario and Luigi: SuperStar Saga in which Mario gains this power permamently from the fire orb at the fire palace being taught the fire brand from the fire god. This is reinforced in Smash games and Super Mario RPG even though Mario doesn't use his natural pyrokinesis in most Mario games either due to inconsistency or timeline complication. However, it's safe to say that the fire flower logically must enhance his fire-power even further. MadMaxPyro: The ice flower turns Mario into Ice Mario shooting iceballs out of his hands able to freeze foes into solid icicles. There was also this one time variant of the ice flower in Super Mario Galaxy that had Mario just turn into an ice version of himself and create ice platforms to skate on water instead of shooting ice. Plus, he has the penguin suit that also allows him to shoot iceballs just like the ice flower but also gives him the ability to slide on ice like a penguin and swim underwater at a fast rate like a penguin. Max: Using the hammer suit, Hammer suit Mario can throw hammers rapidly just like Hammer Bros. Similarly, with the boomerang flower, Mario becomes Boomerang Mario. Boomerang Mario can throw blue boomerangs that can hit a foe and then come back to hit them again just like a Boomerang Bro does. MadMaxPyro: Mario has two power-ups that grant him temporary invincibility. The star makes him completely invulnerable for a brief time, increases his speed, and damages foes that he touches. With the metal mushroom he becomes Metal Mario becoming nearly indestructible with a power increase and heavy weight. Max: Some newer generation power-ups from Super Mario 3D World that Mario has include turning into a cat with the super bell. As Cat Mario, Mario can scratch foes with his kitty claws and run up walls. Mario also has the double cherry, in which he can create up to four clones of himself and this power-up can be used in combination with any power-up that Mario already has. So he can be multiple Fire Marios at once or cats, or anything. Though it's important to note that these clones will vanish after taking a single hit each. MadMaxPyro: Super Mario Galaxy 2 introduces the Cloud mushroom and Rock mushroom. As Cloud Mario he can create clouds in the air to jump on. ... Okay that would be pretty cool but considering he has many power-ups that allow him to just fucking fly instead, it's pretty useless by comparison. At least he can stand on something in the air I guess? ... Anyway, as Rock Mario, Mario becomes a rock boulder that can spin at a fast speed to ram at and crush enemies and also break through walls. '' ''Max: Speaking of Mario's flying power-ups let's get them out of the way, because he's got a lot of them. So first up, there is Raccoon Mario. With this Mario can whack enemies with his raccoon tail, glide through the air, and even fly briefly when given a running start. There are a lot more where that came from ever since. The cape feather allows Mario to pretty much fly infinitely in a straight direction after he gets a running start. Plus he can use this cape to smack enemies with too. With the Propeller mushroom, Propeller Mario can fly straight upwards a high distance but has to slowly descend right back down afterwards but can do a fast downwards dive to get the drop on foes. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Now to Mario's last two flying power-ups that are worth mentioning. With the wing cap Mario gains wings being able to fly after doing a triple jump. It lasts for 60 seconds until it wears off. Lastly, with the power of a red star he becomes Flying Mario. This is pretty much the best one since Mario unlocks true flight in this form without having to gain momentum first. It's time limit is approximately around the same time as Wing Mario. Also may I add he just looks badass in black and red. Max: Mario also has some invisibility forms like the vanish cap that allows him to become invisible to enemies. In this form he can also walk through walls including cages and even ice. Though this form only lasts 20 seconds. MadMaxPyro: He's also got the Boo mushroom which turns him into a Boo. As Boo Mario he can also turn invisible and go through walls just like the Vanish cap but also can float up in the air as high as he wants due to being a Boo. Now this seems to render the Vanish Cap redundant but not exactly actually. Boo Mario can only function in a night dark setting or indoors. Any form of light will make Mario lose the ability. Also he can only use invisibility for a brief few seconds at a time during the form. Max: Mario can obtain a blue shell (NO, not the infamous Mario Kart one) and become Blue shell Mario. In this form, Mario can spin inside the shell just like a Koopa does, able to kill enemies along his path and slide down slopes. MadMaxPyro: The last two of Mario's power-ups that we shall include are his power-ups of size manipulation being the mini mushroom and Mega mushroom. The mini mushroom turns Mario to a puny size. When he's this small he can jump even higher, run on water, run up walls, enter tiny pipes/doors, and fit through small spaces. Though of course he can be killed easily in this form. Max: Lastly with the Mega mushroom, Mario becomes giant crushing everyone and everything in his path. Though this has a brief time limit of course because of how powerful he is. MadMaxPyro: All of the most notable power-ups have been covered but Mario also has a few useful tools and weapons that he uses as well. Such as Mario's trusty hammer a large metal hammer that he uses in battle to crush foes with a good ol whack. He can also charge it for extra power. This hammer is also strong enough to break through a lot of stuff. '' ''Max: Though Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Odyssey introduce two unique tools to Mario's arsenal. Mario's got F.L.U.D.D a sentient turbo nozzle he attaches to his back that shoots... water. It's high pressurized alright?! And to be fair F.L.U.D.D can switch to a hover nozzle to propel Mario in the air across gaps via water force, the rocket nozzle blasts him high up, and the turbo nozzle propels him at a fast speed via water jet force though much faster when in water. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Mario has an alternate version of his hat named Cappy who which Mario can throw in order to possess any foe's body and using their powers. The hat also doubles as a nice double hitting attack like a boomerang. Though yeah the possession is a lot more useful. Max: Moving onto Mario's strength it should be noted that Mario possesses absurd superhuman strength. As I noted in the beginning of this analysis, he can break solid brick blocks with his fist in one hit but he has shown far greater strength feats than just that! Mario has countless strength feats so I'll just include a few of the greatest ones so you will all get the idea. First off, Mario is so fucking strong that he can lift and punt castles away EFFORTLESSLY and destroying it! MadMaxPyro: This castle may look puny the way it is portrayed in cutscenes but in reality these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size as shown here. Max: This i'snt just a one time occurence either! Mario has also reduced another giant castle to rubble with just a few stomps and destroyed another castle with his wooden hammer! MadMaxPyro: Mario is also strong enough to drag around a giant Chain Chomp that was revealed to be made of solid gold! This Chain Chomp is estimated to be about 5,731 tons. Max: Mario can lift Bowser by the tail and swing him around before throwing Bowser a great distance away into a spiked ball bomb. MadMaxPyro: Last one that we will mention, an unconventionally ridiculous strength feat Mario has performed was when he threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so Mario had to have thrown the baseball even faster than that. Even though his pyrokinesis was probably responsible for the baseball catching on fire, he still threw it so ridiculously hard that hell let's just say any baseball team would win the World Series every single year with Mario as their pitcher. Max: Mario may not exactly be up to Sonic the Hedgehog level in terms of speed but he still has some impressive speed feats like outrunning lasers from sentry beams, can slam a hammer on a button at least 66 times in 10 seconds, beat Koopa the quick in a race, and most impressively pilot the star diver at mach 375. MadMaxPyro: Mario's durability is quite crazy, just the fact that he can get crushed by a whomp like a pancake and then just keep going only taking a little damage shows how superhuman he is. Any regular human would be splattered to bloody meaty paste with all of their bones broken from getting crushed like that. '' Max: Mario has also survived the explosion of the koopa cruiser along with the long fall back to Earth right afterwards, can get shot through warp pipe cannons all the way to different worlds unscathed, shot around the planet unscathed, survived getting hit to another continent, fell hundreds to potentially thousands of feet and was only dazed and with his head stuck in the sand, survived a castle destroying explosion only getting scorched by it, survives being in space, and most impressive of all Mario survived getting blasted by Kamek's magic energy blast all the way to another planet! Mario was woke up by a Luma sometime later alive and well. ''MadMaxPyro: Mario's general feats throughout his adventures are quite impressive too. Mario has defeated Bowser countless times, has also defeated Wario, Donkey Kong, Cackletta, Smithy, Culex, etc, has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies more than any other video game hero, and in some games like Super Mario Galaxy he has saved the entire universe. Mario basically prevails over every world threatening evil whether it be Bowser or someone else. Max: Though despite how badass Mario is, he does have some weaknesses. Mario's power-ups (non-invincibility ones) get knocked out of him after taking a strong enough hit, his invincibility power-ups have a brief time limit, despite rescuing Peach many times he pretty much always fails to prevent her capture in the first place, and he has actually been kidnapped before by King Boo, Donkey Kong, and even Bowser himself ironically having to be rescued by PEACH in Super Princess Peach. Well, finally she returned the favor. Regardless, overall, it's safe to say that across his hundreds of battles, mini games, races, sports matches, and more, Mario has gained knowledge on facing many kinds of environments, opponents, and abilities, so in a Death Battle, there is a large chance that Mario has gone up against and overcome something similar to what his opponent(s) can deploy. There is a reason Mario is known as one of gaming's greatest heroes. Pac-Man Pac-Man's Park- Super Smash Bros Ultimate Background * Aliases: Paccums, Paccy, Super Pac-Man, Pac, The Pacster. * Age: Unknown in his world's timeline * Occupation: Student, Professor/Teacher, Protector of Power Pellet Forest, Local protector from ghosts. * Affiliation: Pac-Family (Mrs. Pac-Man, Pac-Junior and Pac-Baby), PPS (Power Pellet Security). * Likes: Food, eating, eating ghosts, Ms. Pac-Man, his family, go-karting, football and golf. Max: Pac-Man, the iconic ghost eating cheese ball and mascot of gaming, tied with his opponent today. Pac-Man as a character and his original game were created in 1980 in arcades. The world famous praised arcade game "Pac-Man" began Pac-Man's legacy. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Pac-Man in his first game was just a 2D yellow circle with a mouth moving around a dark maze eating pellets, fruits, and eating the ghost enemies who tried to stop him. The game is incredibly simple but it's surprisingly widely addicting and quickly blew up in popularity. ''' Max: Fun fact, Pac-Man's creator actually came up with the idea of the character when ordering a box of pizza and taking a slice out of it which is the shape Pac-Man's original 2D form is based off of probably implying that Pac-Man is actually a ball of pizza cheese. Wow, pizza's my favorite food and all but damn who knew ordering some pizza would kickstart such a legacy. MadMaxPyro: It wasn't long until Pac-Man evolved given a 3D form with arms and legs advancing from arcades to home consoles in a series of 3D adventure games. He also at some pooint met Ms. Pac-Man and had a family with her. Well, good for him. Glad he i'snt the only ball of cheese in the world. '' Max: Pac-Man has got a variety of items and power-ups that he uses but let's start with his natural abilities. Like his opponent, Pac-Man actually can jump pretty high and his main method of attack would of course be his well known chomp attack in his 2D form since well, that was the only thing he could do back in his first game and it has since carried over to other games. ''MadMaxPyro: But of course once he gained a full body and became a more fleshed out character, he gained a lot more abilities. Hell, being a Pac-Man main let's start out with his Smash Bros moves. '' Max: Starting with the bonus fruit, a chargeable attack in which he cycles through a variety of different 8-bit fruits among other different types of projectiles. He can choose which one he wants to throw and stop at it or continue cycling. These items cycle in the following order from weakest to strongest. '' ''Cherry: Bounces twice and lands before disappearing after a second or two (Weakest) Strawberry: Bounces three times and lands before disappearing after a second or two Orange: Travels in a straight line for a short distance before disappearing Apple: Quickly Bounces across the floor four times before disappearing Melon: Travels slowly in a broad arc and knocks away enemies upon contact Galaxian: A small space ship that does a quick shuttle loop before continuing to fly off Bell: Travels slowly in a high arc before suddenly stopping short and falling straight down, causing momentary paralyses upon connecting Key: Travels at high speed in a straight line before disappearing (Strongest) Custom variants include'' "Freaky Fruit" in which the fruit moves faster in more unpredictable ways (But does less damage). Also "Lazy Fruit" which makes the fruits slower and weaker, but they hang around longer and are harder to avoid.'' ''MadMaxPyro: Pac-Man's power pellet attack allows him to summon a power pellet and a trail of five pac-dots as he turns into his ball form following through the trail of pellets while chomping and chomping his opponent at a fast speed when he reaches them. The power pellet can also be consumed by Pac-Man to very lightly heal him but it can also be intercepted during the move making him drop the pellet cancelling the attack and the pellet can be eaten by the opponent. Custom variants include the "Distant Power Pellet" making a longer and faster trail of up to eight Pac-Dots, but doesn't do as much damage and the "Enticing Power Pellet" that has a much shorter trail of only two Pac-Dots, is slower, and takes longer to deploy, but spawns a vortex to drag in near by opponents and deals higher damage. Max: Pac-Man can also pull a fire hydrant out of nowhere to drop down on his foes. Once the hydrant is on the ground the hydrant splashes high pressurized water both left and right, also upwards if stood on. Pac-Man can kick or smack the hydrant hard enough to knock it into opponents damaging them. Custom variants include "On-Fire Hydrants" that shoot fire instead of water to burn enemies Pac-Man can also be burnt by the flames. He can also pull out "Dire Hydrants" that explode like bombs upon hitting the ground/opponent beneath him. ''MadMaxPyro: With the Pac-Jump, Pac-Man summons a trampoline to bounce on three times each time getting launched higher He can summon it on the ground or in mid-air. While jumping on it he morphs to his 2-D form bouncing upwards and chomping a foe above him. The trampoline goes blue, yellow, then red; when it turns red anyone who jumps on it is left helpless in a free fall. ''Custom variants include the "Power Pac-Jump" that sends Pac-Man higher, but the trampoline immediately disappears after use and the "Meteor Pac-Jump" in which the trampoline doesn't bounce Pac-Man as high, but smashes opponents downward or buries them in the ground below if they jump on it while it's red. Intermission Battle Results |-|EmperorDedede= |-|Bob6114= Description Interlude Mario Pac-Man Pre Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Tonygameman Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:'Power-Ups' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:EmperorDedede Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 8